Here Without You Baby
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: She could still smell his sent even after all this time. Before everything went wrong and she lost him all because of one mistake, his jealously and fear. "Oh Mitch…. Why couldn't you have saved me…." {{Mitchell-OFC}}
1. Here Without You

**"Here Without You"**

{{www . polyvore com / cgi / set? id= 76938166 what she changes into after she wakes up, just add get rid of spaces and a period before 'com'}}

She woke with a start turning to her side about to speak when she remembered she was alone. "Oh… that's right…" a ragged sigh passed her lips as she took his pillow and clutched it to her chest. She could still smell his sent even after all this time. Before everything went wrong and she lost him all because of one mistake, his jealously and fear. "Oh Mitch…. Why couldn't you have saved me…."

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

A small sob passed her lips as she buried her face into the dark pillow case. Four months; four months she had been left alone and taken. The day he left she left to drown her woes, but it had been the biggest mistake of her life. She rested a hand on her abdomen wishing not for the first time that the baby had have been his, that it was his little boy.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

One hundred days… it seemed a life time ago since she held him. Felt his cool touch when she was sick. His loving hands helping her with her school work, teaching her more than she had ever known. He was supposed to be her first, and only. It seemed that it was never meant to be. She closed her eyes and imagined it was his she was holding, he was there to comfort her, dry her tears.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
_  
She forced herself to put his pillow back as she stumbled out of bed to get dressed. She remembered, her mother screaming at her, like it was her fault she was… pregnant. She didn't know until it was too late. But she knew even then she couldn't end an innocent's life just because of how they were created.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

She finished getting dressed and picked up a picture frame with a drawing of her and Mitchell together. It was black and white, fitting into a 10x7 frame, Mitchell also had a copy, but last she saw of that one it was torn up in front of her eyes. She kissed the frame before gently setting it back on the nightstand. "I still love you Mitch…" she then grabbed her wallet and phone, placing them in her pockets and left, her burgundy hanging freely to her lower back as she walked out her flats front door.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

She went for her daily walk, sunglasses on, even though there was very little sunlight due to the cloud cover. The glasses also hid the dark rings under her eyes, as well as their redness from crying and lack of sleep. The park was small but had lots of tree cover. There under a willow was her favorite bench. It was the place Mitchell had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. She glanced down at her left ring finger. There was her grandmother's wedding ring. She had given to her when she found out about the baby. It kept most away from her.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

She pulled out her headphones out of her pocket and sat down on the bench playing 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down, crying silently all the while. She felt eyes on her and looked around. Not but a few yards away was Mitchell, his face blank, but she could see the heart break in his eyes. That was all it took for her to finally break. She was ashamed for the first time in her life. Ashamed of herself. Ashamed of Coriander.

"Mitch… I…. I'm so sorry…"

_**A.N. Let me know! What you think?**_

_**~5150**_


	2. Lost In Paradise

**"Lost In Paradise"**

{{polyvore com / cgi/set ?id= 77267217 what he changes into after he wakes up}}

He woke with a start, hand resting over his still heart. His dream had been so real… like she was there in his arm then her life was gone… He hated the way she made him feel still after all this time. He knew he still loved her, but she was with another, she betrayed him. A ragged breath fall past his lips as he got up and dressed.

_I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me  
_  
With a soft goodbye to his flat mates his went out to the city, hat and sunglasses firmly planted in his face. The feeling he felt left him with a sense of unease. Like something would happen… but he brushed it aside, knowing that it most likely due to his almost constant thought of her. No more… he told himself that almost every day, but it never seemed to work.

_All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken  
I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise_

He looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw what he once more longed to have. Men and women, who were together, he could clearly see that each couple had love for each other, and a few who looked as if they were going to be parents. That made him feel the great pain in his heart. He would never have a child…

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you_

He stopped by a small coffee shop and bought a black coffee, picking a dark corner to sit in alone. He pulled out his phone; there was a picture of her. She hadn't been paying attention she he took the picture. She was wearing his blue and black plaid shirt and dancing around her small kitchen with her hair up and headphones stuck in her ears. He still remembered when she finally noticed him in the room, she had yelped and lost her balance but he caught her.

_I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise_

He remember her kiss, as he lost himself to all of his memories of her in his life. The time they met, he had still been deep in the bad circles, with Herrick. She was the light in his darkened life. She was meant to be a victim, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Instead he asked her out on a date, and the rest was history.

_Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go_

He shook his head, clearing his mind and turned off his phone screen, so as not to see her image again, but he knew, he would never change it. With silent steps he left the café, making his way to the park where he had first met her. It seemed that his feet just led him there. The trees swayed in the light breeze. It made him smile and he pulled off his sunglasses so as not to let them affect his view of the park.

_Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise_

It seemed it was get every kind of reminder of her that day. There before him she sat. His heart broke, he saw her. She was pregnant. As if she sensed him, she looked up. He saw her eyes water up and a sob tear from her mouth. He could hear her from his spot. "Mitch… I…. I'm so sorry…"

_Alone, and lost in paradise_

"Why didn't you save me? Why!?"

_**A.N. Reviews are love to our **__**muses!**_


	3. Broken Meetings and Memories

**Broken Meetings and Memories**

Mitchell just starred at her. What else could he do? In his mind all he could see was her talking with another man. He remembered it as if it happened yesterday...

_"Alex!" he knew that voice, it was Cori! He looked as saw her waving. He was a about to go to her when another embraced her in a bear hug. "Well Little Missy... It's been a long time!" He went closer to them so he could hear better, but stuck to the shadows. He watched as the talked and laughed. He was about to walk away when he saw the man take her hands in his own._

_"We need to see each other more Missy!" Cori laughed. "Alex, you know I'm busy with school and Mitchell." she smiled when she said his name, but he didn't seem to notice. "Well then! I see where I stand love!" she rolled her eyes and stood up, Alex following behind her smiling._

_"I have to go Alex I've got to go to the store then meet Mitchell at home for dinner."_

_"I know love, but do keep in touch will you?" she smiled and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "You know I will..." before she said anything else, Mitchell stormed off, anger blinding him._

Her crying made him think of when he left. She cried the same way when he left her that night. He closed his eyes so as not see her, but he saw her still, crying in the past.

_"Mitchell? You home?" she called her him and he grabbed his suit cases storming to the front door. "Mitch? What's wrong?" she took the bags to the kitchen and set them on the counter turning back to him. They rage in his eyes made her step back, "Mitchell?"_

_"You cheating bitch! How could you? I trusted you!" he yelled at her loudly, his eyes going black due to his anger. She saw the anger in him, and he saw she was afraid of him for the first time in her life. "What are you talking about Mitchell?!"_

_"I saw you with him! That Alex fellow! I heard him call you love! You kissed him for God's sake! You cheater! Well that's in I'm done!" he turned around and stormed out, Coriander hot on his heels. "Mitchell!" she grabbed his arm and she shoved her back, making her fly against the wall. Her eyes were wide with tears. He felt back for hurting her but he felt she deserved it. _

_"I saw you. Nothing from you lying mouth can trick me!" he grabbed the picker of them from the entryway and tore it from its case, "No! Don't!" He tore it to shreds and let it drop to the floor before storming out of the apartment. Her sobs following him as he went._

He opened his eyes and took stiff steps toward her, there he stopped before her. Hands in his pocket he looked down at her. "So, that Alex Fellow enjoy knocking you up?" his question was mocking. Coriander's head shot up faster than lightening and stood before him anger clear in her eyes. "No, Mitchell he didn't. He doesn't even know how to please a woman like that!"

"You calling him bad in bed?" he asked mockingly. "No, I hear he's a excellent lover to his partner, in fact Neil tells me about it in detail even when I tell him not to. I don't want to hear about my best friend's sex life."

"So you admit it?!" he had only partly been listening, but was cut off but a slap to his cheek, "You arse! Alex is GAY! HE doesn't like females that way!" his cheek stung as did his ears. He ran back over that she said and felt the part of the fool. "That still doesn't explain why you are pregnant..." his words were softly, but still held venom.

Coriander let herself slump down on the bench. "Mitchell… I…" she sighed and patted the spot next to her, and he sat stiffly not looking at her. "The night of the day you left I went out to a bar… don't give me that look. We both know I hate alcohol, but I was desperate to drive you from my mind. If just for a few blissful moments…" she ran a hand across her cheek wiping away the tears.

"I was there alone for about 30 minutes when someone sat next to me… at first I thought it was you… but then I saw it couldn't have been. You've got black hair not brown, plus your eyes are deep brown his were blue… But I swear you and he could've been parted at birth you looked so alike… We started talking. I left to go to the loo... I came back and finished my drink. Next thing I know, I'm in a torn dress, and my under garments are gone… It was about 4 AM then… I couldn't find anything but by cell phone, so I called Alex since you didn't answer your damn phone.

"He and Neil came and got me. I found out two months later I was pregnant…" Mitchell just sat there. His brain racing, "I wish you had have answered that call… While Alex's arms were comforting, he wasn't you…" She stood up, "If you wish to talk you know where I am…" as quickly as possible she left him sitting there. There he stayed his brain racing. She stopped about 10 yards from him, knowing he could still hear her. "I never blamed you though… not once…" with those parting words she left.


End file.
